


Cookies

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair found Jasmine's secret stash of cookies, quickly leading to a mild cases of mischief and mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



“Hey, give it back!” Jasmine chased after Alistair around the sofa.  He used his height to his advantage, laughing as Jasmine did her best to reach the box of cookies he had snatched away.  “You’re not playing fair!”

“You didn’t play fair when you hid these!”  He continued laughing, sidestepping as she tried jumping to reach them.

“I knew you would eat all of them!  Give them back!”  

Arms held high, he kept the sealed box above his head.  “That’s not the point.”

Seeing an opening she twisted around him, feigning to her left before turning in the other direction.  Hands on his ribcage she began tickling him.  He recoiled, stepping back, laughing uncontrollably.  

Jasmine pressed her advantage, pushing him back.  His knees hit the edge and back he fell, dropping the sealed box of cookies to the floor as he pushed Jasmine’s arms away.  Holding her wrists as he tried to catch his breath.  “Fine, you win.”  

Raising an eyebrow, “you never give up this easily.  Wait!”  

Alistair pressed her arms to her side, turning her about as he began tickling her.  “All is fair in love and war!”  

She squealed, trying to squirm out of his arms, but to no avail.  “You’re an ass!”  Tears ran down her face as she laughed.  

Caught up in what they were doing both forgot about the sofa until they tumbled onto it.  Alistair’s arms let her go as he caught himself going down, releasing her.  Jasmine slid off and onto the floor, hitting her head on the hard wood.

“Ow.”  Was all she manage as she lay there, seeing stars dance around her vision.

“I am so sorry!”  Alistair slid from the couch to her side, seating himself on the floor.  

“There are a lot of stars in here.”  

With care he lifted her up into his lap.  “You hit your head.”  Alistair ran a hand lightly over her head, stopping when she flinched.  “That’s going to be a rather nasty bump.”

“Mama kisses my ouchies.”  Their daughter came into the sitting room, a doll in one of her hands as she rubbed an eye with her other.

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry we woke you up!”  Jasmine extended a hand.  

Anabel made her way over to them, smiling a little.  Taking her mother’s hand, “you’re silly.”

“Would you mind showing daddy how to make ouchies stop hurting?”

Nodding, Anabel moved to Alistair’s side.  “You have to kiss it like a butterfly.”

“A butterfly?”

“Or you’ll make it hurt more.”

“Hmmm, I think I can do that.”  Soft as he could Alistair kissed the large bump that had started to develop on Jasmine’s head.  He could feel the soft wave of healing magic pass over her.

Running her small hand over Jasmine’s head, Anabel nodded her approval.  “You did it right.”

Grinning, “you’re a good teacher.”

“Can I have a cookie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Jasmine and Alistair have a daughter named Anabel. She's just a toddler here. This takes place before they go on their separate missions.


End file.
